Usuario:KnightGirl/Música
Hola, pues esta es mi música favorita, si no os gusta, os aguantais, ya que IS MY LIFE, NOW OR NEVER (? Ok no xD De las categorías, el que lleva un Minccino (Archivo:Minccino_icon.png) es que es mi canción favorita de esas. De Justin Bieber *Baby *Somebody to Love Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Never say Never *One Time *That Should be Me Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *U smile *Pray *Love me Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Favorite Girl *Never let you Go *One less Lonely Girl *Overboard Jessica Jarrell De Evanescence *Missing *Going Under *Whisper *Sweet Sacrifice *Good enough *Bring me to life *My inmortal *Lithium Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Everybody's fool *You *Where will you go *Exodus *Imaginary *Haunted *So close *Field or innocence *Tournequet *Taking over Me *Hello Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Eternal *All That I'm Living For *Anywhere but Home De Linkin Park *Faint Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *In the End *New Divide Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Indirescent *Breaking The Habit Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Somewhere I belong *Numb To Encore Jay Z *Waiting fot The End *Lying from you *Numb Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Don't Stay *Figure. 09 *Nobody's Listening *Crush Crush Faint feat. Paramore Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Hit The Floor De There for Tomorrow *A little faster Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Hunt Hunt Hunt *I Can't Decide *Backbone Archivo:Minccino_icon.png De Dead by April *Calling *Lost *In my Arms *What can I say Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Promise me *Falling behind *Losing you Archivo:Minccino_icon.png De Christina Aguilera *Genie in a bottle *Express Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Candyman *Fighter *Moves like Jagger 5 feat. Xtina Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Lady Marmalade De The Pretty Reckless *Just Tonight *Miss Noting *Make Me wanna die Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Sleeze Sister *You *Zombie Archivo:Minccino_icon.png De Vocaloid general *World is mine Miku *Magnet x Luka Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Kokoro Rin *Migikata no Chou Len *OWATA! Miku, Rin *Dancing samurai! Gakupo *SPICE! Len *I = Fantasy SeeU *Matryoshka x Gumi *Cendrillon x Miku *Cantarella x Miku Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Dear you Ritsu, original by Higurashi no naku koro ni Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Rip Release Luka *Joker Miku *GAME Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Levan polkka Miku *Just be Friends Luka *Dark wood circus Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Neru, Haku *World's End Dancehall x Luka Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Alice human sacrifice Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len *Madness of Duke Venomania Gakupo *Double Lariat Luka Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Secret Luka *Kocchi muite baby Miku Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Toeto Luka *Romeo and Cinderella Miku *Last night, good night Miku *Love is war Miku Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Triple baka Teto, Neru *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Miku *Destruction of Hatsune Miku Miku *Two faced lovers Miku Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *PoPiPo Miku *Miku ni Shite Ageru Miku *Black Rock Shooter Miku *Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night Nekomura *Lily Lily ☆ Burning Night Lily Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Ao no Ether original by Macross Frontier *Eternal Force Blizzars Ritsu *Bad Apple original by Touhou *God Knows original by Aya Hirano *Ritsu Ritsu ☆ Romantic Night Ritsu *Kanashimi no mukou eh original by School Days *Promise x Miku *Meltdown Rin *World's End Dancehall Chorus Archivo:Minccino_icon.png muchíssimas más, no las pondré todas, pero esas son las que más me gustan De UVERworld grupo favorito *DtecnoLife *CHANCE! *Just Melody *Shamrock *Colors of the Heart *Code pride Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Kimi no Suki na Uta *Endscape *Ukiyo CROSSING *Shaka Beach ~Laka Laka La~ *Koishikute *Gekidou / Just break the limit! *Hakanaku mo towa no Kanashi *Kanashimi wa Kitto *Qualia *GOLD *Mondo piece *Ai ta kokoro *Mixed-up *PRIME *SHINE *D-tecnoLife (RYUKYUDISKO REMIX) *Hitori Janai Kara *SORA *Yasashisa no Shizuku Acústica *UNKNOWN ORCHESTRA *EXTREME *Monochrome ~Kizuke Nakatta devotion~ *Sorrow *Rainy *Energy *Core ability+ *Over the stoic *The truth *Gekiha *MINORI De Lady GaGa *Monster Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *You and I *Bad Romance *Just Dance *Dance in the Dark *Judas *Born this way Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Poker face *Alejandro *The Edge of Glory *Telephone Beyoncé Archivo:Minccino_icon.png De Porta *Mi rosa negra *Nota de suicidio Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *La bella y la bestia *Sin ti *No hay final feliz *Alma gemela De Skillet *The Last Night *Whispers in The Dark *Comatose Archivo:Minccino_icon.png Otras *Monochrome no Kiss SID Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Hikari Sasuhou BACK-ON *Hikari Sasuhou (FK-METAL VERSION) BACK-ONArchivo:Minccino_icon.png *Artificial Children IOSYS *Attack Seconds to Mars Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Bad Jackson *Bailando por Ahí Magán *Best Thing I never Had Beyoncé *Lollipop Bang Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Black And Yellow Khalifa *Crush Crush Crush Paramore *Disturbia Cab Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Glad You Came Wanted *God Knows Hirano Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Jenifer Catarres *H.O.T.D full Opening Haruhie Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep AFI *I'ts my life jovi Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Lead The Way Jean *Lacrimosa Kalafina Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Loca People (Jhonny la gente esta muy loca) Noel *Loco (Radio Edit) Manian *Mama Do Lott *Nu flow brovaz Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Rompe Yankee *Skate it up Gomez *Show me Love T.A.T.U *Smooth Criminal Jackson *Sweat Guetta & Snoop Dogg *Symphaty Finnesse *Toxic Spears *Turn it Off Panamore *Upside Dow Italobrothers *Watch me Thorne & Zendaya Archivo:Minccino_icon.png *Yo te esperaré & el Dandee Hay MUCHAS canciones más pero esas son las que me gustan mas.